1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cementitious composites, and particularly to a strain-hardening cementitious composite having early strain properties.
The present invention was funded by the National Plan for Science, Technology and Innovation (MAARIFAH), King Abdulaziz City for Science and Technology, Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, Award Number 12-ADV2591-02.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strain hardening cementitious composites (SHCC) exhibit extremely ductile behavior under tensile loads as well as strain hardening. For example, SHCCs can have a significantly higher strain capacity than the strain capacity of conventional concrete. As such, SHCCs have potentially wide-ranging applications in the construction industry. Unfortunately, SHCCs can be costly to produce particularly in areas of the world in which components of SHCCs are not locally attainable. Thus, it is desirable to utilize local materials in the production of SHCC to reduce, if not eliminate, costs related to importing such materials.
Thus, a strain-hardening cementitious composite having early strain properties solving the aforementioned problem is desired.